In U.S. Pat. No. 3,632,414, issued to one of us as a coinventor, there is disclosed a method of preparing films and coatings of aromatic heterocyclic ladder polymers. As described in the patent, the method involves the steps of forming a fine dispersion of the ladder polymers in a non-solvent, collecting the particles from the dispersion either by filtration on a porous surface or by drawing a metal through the dispersion, and allowing the dispersion medium to evaporate. At column 2, line 10 et seq., it is stated that this technique is not sucessfull for non-ladder polymers and even for some partial or semi-ladder polymers. In other words, according to the patentees, the above-described method for preparing films and coatings is peculiar to ladder polymers, i.e., polymers possessing a complete double-strand structure.
It is an object of this invention, therefore, to provide polymers other than ladder polymers which can be utilized to prepare high quality, high temperature resistant films and coatings.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method for preparing composite films and coatings from para ordered aromatic heterocyclic polymers.
A further object of the invention is to provide composites of para ordered aromatic heterocyclic polymers.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the accompanying disclosure.